Luật bài:Nekroz of Trishula
Luật OCG *Lá bài này phải được Triệu hồi Tế lễ, và không thể Triệu hồi Đặc biệt bằng cách khác. (Nó không thể Triệu hồi Đặc biệt từ Mộ bài như "Monster Reborn". *"During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that targets a "Nekroz" monster(s) youcontrol: You can discard this card; negate the activation." Là một Hiệu ứng Tức thời được kích hoạt từ trên tay (Hiệu ứng trên không target, vứt bỏ bài trên tay là cost để kích hoạt hiệu ứng. Hiệu ứng có thể được kích hoạt trong Bước Thiệt hại. *"When this card is Ritual Summoned, you can: Banish exactly 3 of your opponent's cards, 1 each from their hand, field, and Graveyard. (The card in the hand is chosen at random.)" là một Trigger Effect được kích hoạt ở trên sân đấu (hiệu ứng đó không target). *Bài bị trục xuất bởi hiệu ứng: "When this card is Ritual Summoned, you can: Banish exactly 3 of your opponent's cards, 1 each from their hand, field, and Graveyard. (The card in the hand is chosen atrandom.)" có thể là lá bài mặt-úp trên sân đấu. *Khi mà hiệu ứng: "When this card is Ritual Summoned, you can: Banish exactly 3 of your opponent's cards, 1 each from their hand, field, and Graveyard. (The card in the hand is chosen at random.)" giải quyết, bạn vẫn có thể chọn quái thú trên sân bị ảnh hưởng bởi hiệu ứng của "Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand". Và nếu như thế, quái thú đó không bị trục xuất, nhưng bài trên tay và trong Mộ bài vẫn bị trục xuất như thường. *Khi hiệu ứng của "Necrovalley" được áp dụng, vì bạn không thể trục xuất lá bài tự Mộ bài, bạn không thể kích hoạt hiệu ứng: "When this card is Ritual Summoned, you can: Banish exactly 3 of your opponent's cards, 1 each from their hand, field, and Graveyard. *''Khi'' hiệu ứng của lá bài bị vô hiệu hóa bởi "Nekroz of Trishula", lá bài đó sẽ không bị hủy. **Ví dụ: Khi hiệu ứng của "Snipe Hunter" bị vô hiệu hóa, "Snipe Hunter" sẽ vẫn ở trên sân đấu, hay khi sự hoạt của Bài Phép Thông thường, Bài Bẫy Thông thường như "Soul Taker","Compulsory Evacuation Device" bị vô hiệu hóa thì tất cả gửi về mộ. *Khi đối phương kích hoạt hiệu ứng của "Breakthrough Skill" ở trong mộ và chọn 1 quái thú "Nekroz" bạn đang điều khiển, vì đó là quái thú Nekroz bạn điều khiển bị chọn bởi hiệu ứng bài, nên hiệu ứng của "Nekroz of Trishula" có thể tạo Chuỗi với "Breakthrough Skill". *Khi quái thú mặt-úp Nekroz của bạn bị chọn bởi hiệu ứng bài, hiệu ứng của "Nekroz of Trishula" không thể tạo Chuỗi. *Khi "Icarus Attack" được kích hoạt và target một quái thú Nekroz bạn điều khiển và 1 Bài Phép/Bài Bãy. Vì quái thú Nekroz của bạn bị chọn bởi hiệu ứng bài, nên "Nekroz of Trishula" có thể tạo Chuỗi với "Icarus Attack" (hiệu ứng của "Icarus Attack" bị vô hiệu hóa và cả 2 lá bài bị chọn đều không bị hủy. Tham khảo #↑ 1.0 1.1 1.2 1.3 Konami OCG Card Database: Nekroz of Trishula #↑ Konami OCG Card Database: If you banish a face-down card with the effect of "Nekroz of Trishula", is that card banished face-down? #↑ Konami OCG Card Database: Can you banish a monster affected by the effect of "Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand" with the effect "Nekroz of Trishula"? #↑ Konami OCG Card Database: While the effect of "Necrovalley" is being applied, can the effect of "Nekroz of Trishula" be activated? #↑ Konami OCG Card Database: If the activation of a card is negated by the effect of "Nekroz of Trishula", is that card destroyed? #↑ Konami OCG Card Database: If "Breakthrough Skill" is activated from the Graveyard targeting 1 "Nekroz" monster, can the effect of "Nekroz of Trishula" be activated? #↑ Konami OCG Card Database: If a face-down "Nekroz" monster is targeted by a card effect, can the effect of "Nekroz of Trishula" be activated? #↑ Konami OCG Card Database: If "Icarus Attack" is activated targeting 1 "Nekroz" monster and 1 Spell/Trap Card, can the effect of "Nekroz of Trishula" be activated?